The present disclosure relates to identifying parties (e.g., individuals), for example with particular knowledgeable in a social network.
Social networking services can provide a platform for individuals to focus on building and maintaining social relationships with others, who, for example share interests, activities, etc. To establish and maintain such connections with others, users can interact with these network-based services, e.g. over the Internet, by sending e-mail messages, posting text with a limited number of characters (e.g., instant messages, text-based posts with 140 or less characters), other types of correspondence (e.g., short videos), etc. Through these connections with other individuals, a user may form or join many social circles with others of similar characteristics, interests, etc. for exchanging ideas, sharing experiences, etc. to generally enrich their lives.